Only In My Dreams Can I Love You
by WereWolfGirl1318
Summary: Bill comes back to his hotel room early in the morning to find a surprise waiting for him. Please read and review. There are some parts in german. Please forgive me if they are incorrect. I had to look it up. I don't speak german.


Note: I do not own anything in this story. I wrote it just for pleasure. Please enjoy. I take no credit.

Bill, Gustav, Georg and Tom were walking down the hallway of a hotel, tired, sweaty and wanting nothing more but to just fall into bed. They had just preformed their last concert of this year's tour. It was 4:30 in the morning as they opened the doors to their rooms. They each said goodnight in the hall before closing the door behind them. Bill hesitated by the closed door in his room. He looked at a figure lying on his bed. It was a young teenage girl, dressed in a pair of black jeans; a Tokio Hotel t-shirt with a book lying on her chest as it slowly rose and fell. A smile spread across his face as he watched her sleep. He knew she had tried to stay awake till he got back. With an exhausted sigh, he walked over to the bed and sat beside the girl's sleeping form. Gently so he wouldn't wake her, he moved a loose strand of hair from her beautiful face. She looked so innocent and vulnerable when she was asleep. When she was awake that's a different story. He's never seen anyone as strong and determined as she was. One of the many reason he loved her.

As he sat watching her sleep, he was debating whether or not to wake her so she'd know he was back and safe or just let her sleep. He decided to leave her be while he jumped in a quick shower. He stripped down to his boxers before walking into the bathroom, waiting till he shut the door before he turned the lights on. He walked over and turned the water on and let it run so it would get warm. While he waited on the water to get warm, he brushed his teeth.

Once the water was warm, he slipped out of his boxers and climbed in; sighing as the warm water pelted against his tired and tensed back. He just stood there under the falling water, letting it relax his worn out body and flatten his lion like black hair. As he stood there he let his mind wander. He found himself thinking about the girl lying in his bed. They had been together for two years now and not once had they given themselves up completely. He took a deep, calming breath as he began to wash his body thinking about all the things he wanted to tell her, to do to her, with her, for her. He stopped his thoughts right there. He sighed and started to wash his hair. _That night will come, when the time's right._ He thought to himself.

Mel opened her eyes and was instantly aware that she wasn't alone anymore. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom and knew it had to be Bill. The guys had come back from the concert. She looked at the clock next to the bed. It was 5:00 in the morning. The concert must have gone over. It was suppose to end at four. She crawled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door, where she knocked on the door. She heard Bill's faint come in. She opened the door and stuck her head in.

"It's just me." she yelled so she was heard over the running water.

"I'll be out in a minute, hun." he replied loud enough for her to hear. Mel hesitated before she opened the door and slipped inside. Her hands shook as she began to take off her clothes. She had made up her mind while they were at the concert. She wanted Bill. She loved him and he loved her. And now she was ready to give herself up to him. She took a deep breath before she turned around and knocked on the glass shower door.

Bill was surprised when he heard a knock on the glass door. He rinsed his face off, so he could see before he pushed open the door just enough to stick his head out. He couldn't speak or breathe when he saw her standing completely naked in front of him. He couldn't help it as his eyes wandered over her body. Her perfect curves, her graspable hips, the sweet curve of her ass, the smooth and flawless curves of her legs and her beautiful curls in between. He swore slightly as he felt himself getting hard. He watched as she walked toward him, trembling slightly. She pushed the shower door open and climbed in lightly brushing against him. Her skin was hot with embarrassment and need. He watched as her brown shoulder blade length hair got drenched by the water as she stood there watching him.

"Vhat are you doing?" he asked strained.

"Something I should of done a long time ago." she replied taking a step toward him, so they were almost face to face.

"Mel, ve don't have to do thiz. I can vait." Bill replied struggling to talk straight. She was too close. They had fought earlier that day about this very moment.

"I know you can. But I can't anymore. I love you, Bill. I want to give everything I have and more." she replied tensed. He was too close.

"If you're zure then." Bill replied giving into his body and his desires. He was too tired to fight them. Plus this was what he had been wanting after all. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his drenched hair as it clung to his back. It felt so different to actually be playing with it. He normally had it up in the imitation of a lion's mane, which she loved. She moaned when she felt him put his warm and wet hands on her hips, causing water to run down her legs. He pulled her closer to him, so they were wet skin to wet skin now. She untangled her hands from his hair and began exploring his wonderful body, while her tongue explored his mouth. Bill tensed and tried not to squirm as her fingers danced down his back. He pushed her against eh wall, sliding his hand down her stomach and in between her legs. She was hot and wet for him. Mel gasped when she felt his finger slide inside of her, causing her muscles to contract. She wiggled and pushed down spreading thighs more to let him in deeper. Bill pulled his finger out of her and then quickly pushed it back in, causing her to break the kiss as she cried out softly. He smiled at the look on her face as he fingered her. She was so beautiful and he wanted her. He pulled his finger out of her and reclaimed her lips in a kiss as he reached for the shower door. He opened the door and scooped Mel up in his arms. He carried her into the bedroom, where he laid her on the bed, not bothering to dry off or turn the water off. He crawled on top of her as he continued the kiss. He kissed her lips, cheeks, eyes and along her jawbone to her chest. He kissed her breasts and played with her nipples until they were hard knots. The cold touch of his tongue piercing caused her to arch and sigh a little. He made sure she could feel it as he kissed her body. He moved lower to her flat stomach, to her thighs down to her knees before moving back up.

"Bill…" Mel moaned when she felt his lips in between her legs. He answered her moan with a flick of his tongue inside her. She gasped and archer her hips up toward him. He grabbed her hips and pinned them down on the bed. He began kissing his way back up to her mouth.

"Bitten sie."(1*) he whispered into her ear before he nibbled on her earlobe and neck.

"Bill…bitte… bitte…Bill." (2*) she begged as she panted for air. Bill smiled and kissed her as he pushed her tights apart and slid his member just close enough to her opening to tease her. She gasped but didn't break the kiss. She wriggled her hips, trying to get closer to him. To get him inside of her. Bill pushed his cock a little closer, just barely entering her. He broke the kiss, kissing up her jaw to her ear once more.

"If you truly…vant me…you have to…take me…" He panted into her ear in English.

"I want you." she panted in English before she pushed down with her hips, taking him inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him deeper into her. He arched back as pleasure spread through out his body. Her muscles were tight and already contracting against him. He began to thrust in and out of her slowly but getting faster as his completion came closer. Mel arched her back beneath him as her completion drew nearer. Bill wasn't prepared for her orgasm. Her whole body shook as she screamed. He quickly silenced her scream with his mouth, hoping no one had heard her. He released her mouth as she collapsed breathlessly onto the bed. He felt himself stiffen and spill inside her then. Care not to hurt her, he pulled out of her and laid next to her sweat covered, warm body. He pulled her close to him and whispered comfortingly to her as she tried to catch her breath.

"It'z late my love. Ve need to rezt. Ve have a big day tomorrow." Bill said after they had been lying together for awhile. He was watching his hand as he rubbed her lower belly.

"Ok." she replied as she dragged her reluctant body out of bed to climb under the covers. Bill got up and walked into the bathroom to turn off the shower that was still running. Then he walked back out, turning the lights off as he went. He was debating whether or not to put on a pair of boxers when there was a knock soft knock on the door. He looked at the clock beside the bed. it was 6:00 in the morning. _Who would be up this early? _he thought as he pulled on a pair of boxers. Pretending to look sleepy, he opened the door. It was his twin, Tom.

"Was tun Sie oben? Er ist sechs morgens." (3*) Bill asked faking a yawn.

"Ich hörte einen Schrei, von Ihrem Raum zu kommen. Ist alles innen dort okay?" (4*)Tom asker after he yawned.

"Yeah wachten Mel von einem schlechten Traum auf. Sie war in ihrem Schlaf schreiend." (5*) Bill lied.

"Ich bin traurig, das zu hören. Jetzt wie über Sie sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit? Ich kenne den Schrei einer Frau. Dieses war eins von Vergnügen." (6*) Tom replied amused. Bill just swore silently to himself. Mel's scream had been heard. Tom probably wasn't the only one who heard it. He was the only one who'd come ask about it, to humiliate him.

"Sie schliefen mit ihr, nicht taten Sie? Über Zeit bro. Ist so sie irgendein gutes?" (7*) Tom teased.

"Gehen Tom weg. Er ist keines Ihres Geschäfts. Plus ist er zu früh, Sie zu beschäftigen. Wir sprechen über ihn morgens."(8*) Bill replied before he shut the door on him. He waited half expecting Tom to knock on the door and continue to bother him. But there was no sound on the other side of the door. So Bill slipped out of his boxers and climbed into bed next to Mel, who was halfway asleep. She just sighed and snuggled against him when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ich liebe dich mein engel."(9*) he whispered in german as he kissed her head.

"Ich liebe dich auch."(10*) she mumbled half asleep in german. Within moments, they were both sound asleep.

xXThe EndXx

Translations

Beg.

Bill…please…please…Bill

What are you doing up? It's six in the morning.

I heard a scream come from your room. Is everything ok in there?

Yeah, Mel woke up from a bad dream. She was screaming in her sleep.

I am sorry to hear that. Now how about you tell me the truth? I know a woman's scream. This was one of pleasure.

You slept with her. didn't you? About time, bro. So is she any good?

Go away, Tom. It's none of your business. Plus it's too early to deal with you. We'll talk about it in the morning.

I love you my angel.

10. I love you too.


End file.
